Gem Homeworld
This is for the Chat Roleplay AU The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the gem race and capital of the Gems' intergalactic empire. Description Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a matriarchal society ruled by The Great Diamond Authority. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergarten and then terraformed to be made fitted for Gem settlement, which would involve eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way Galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the gemstone, predetermining every Gem's role within society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; For instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of Steven Universe. According to Lapis Lazuli, had become even more advanced since The Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable to when Lapis left, now possessing technology such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit ancient Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers archaic. Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they're possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply don't care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the rebellion. History Caste System Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste in the Homeworld society, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up The Great Diamond Authority. Most Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the diamonds. Gems also appear to each be categorized under their respective Diamonds. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the diamonds is considered punishable by death. Corundums Rubies Rubies are another type of soldier caste, mostly likely foot soldiers. They are described as "common" seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent. Sapphires Sapphires are of the nobility class, they are most commonly associated with their future seeing and are commonly assigned soldiers to bodyguard them due to their rarity. Quartzes Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was therefore overcooked. Some quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (Like Rose's) since "they can't all be tankers". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers." Agates Quartzes of this type seem to have a higher ranking than standard "made-for-battle" ones. Their purpose seems to be administrative in nature, functioning as middle-managers. They are meant to be terrifying figures that intimidate Gems under them into obedience. They can also be bodyguards for high-ranking Gems, such as a Diamond. Chrysoprases Chrysoprases were made to be standard soldiers before Homeworld quickly stopped their production after the rebellion due to resources being strained and low. They are held in very high regards, as they are extremely rare, and are commonly known to be able to manipulate wind. One assumed Chrysoprase was able to harness extreme power over nature. Jaspers Jaspers, like most of the quartz variety, are very common on the face of Homeworld, and are known to be the "tanks" of most of the battles that the Gem Homeworld must fight, as seen in the flashbacks to the gem war, when they are storming through the battlefield. Most Jaspers are seen as expendable brutes, but their are some who have achieved high-ranking positions among the military, such as general, seemingly because of their prowess in battle. Amethysts (WIP) Onyxes Onyx' were created as highly skilled Generals for the Diamonds, skilled in combat and have improved tactical knowledge, Onyx' became very rare because of the rebellion, their perfect production codes were lost and Era 2 Onyx' became flawed, Era 1 There were 12 Original Onyx' before Homeworld even existed, assigned to big roles like Generals and Bodyguards for the Diamonds, but 11 of them were destroyed during the rebellion, which caused the Diamonds to order mass production of new Onyx', resulting in various different results yet were still considered Era 1 Onyx'. Only one Original Onyx remained, who was promoted to be the General of the First Homeworlder Division. Era 2 .... Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they're higher than pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 1 (WIP) Era 2 The Generation 2 Peridots are almost identical to their Generation 1 sisters, in the way that they are produced, and the jobs that they are usually assigned to. Generation 2 Peridots were created a while after the Rebellion, when the resources were still stretched thin because of the rebel forces. The Gem Homeworld were in need of more technicians and Kindergartners, but did not have to resources to give them standard gem abilities, instead replacing that with advanced scientific technologies. As such, the Generation 2 Peridots were born. Lapis Lazulis Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve, and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' stuff. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Physically, all pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose, however, they are also "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and gem placement, (as seen from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's Pearls). Bismuths Bismuths perform manufacturing and construction. Fusions Fusions are weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, only fusions of the same gem type is seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several rubies). Fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of". Technology Over the past 5,000 years, the Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology unfamiliar to the earthbound Crystal Gems. However, even 5,000 years prior, Gem technology was already considerably high-tech, already having invented things like space travel and holographic projection. * Gem Destabilizer weapons. * Limb Enhancers. * Robonoids such as Flask Robonoids and Plug Robonoids. * Warships equipped with powerful beam weapons, destabilizer containment fields and escape pods. * Red Eye. * Diamond Communicator. * Roaming Eye. Inhabitants Former * Pearl * Rose Quartz * Garnet ** Sapphire ** Ruby * Color Change Darindite * Pink Agate Current * Yellow Diamond * Yellow Pearl * Blue Diamond * Blue Pearl * White Diamond * White Pearl * Green Diamond * Chrysoprase * Amethyst * Siberian Alexandrite * Onyx * Peridot * Orange Agate Trivia * There is no Era 2 type Chrysoprases, as their production has ceased.